Blessed
by T-money1
Summary: After recieving news that he is being called up to RAW, Charlie goes home to tell his wife the good news, unaware that she has some good news of her own. Charlie/Jackie. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the WWE or TNA so don't sue please.

Hello once more. It's time for another story in T-Money's comeback tour 2006! Just clowning, it's not really a tour since I'm not really going anywhere. I'm just sitting on my ass in front of my computer writing stories for everyone to enjoy! So once again, I apologize for not writing anything the past couple of months. Life has been hectic, y'know?

So anyway, let's talk about this story. I was psyched to see Charlie Haas come back to the WWE and I think he is very underrated as a wrestler. So this is my interpretation of how good ol' Chuck responded when he was about to return to the WWE and how he told his wife, Jackie Gayda-Haas. So yes, it is Charlie/Jackie goodness. I haven't really seen anything about them in a while so here you go.

**BLESSED**

"14…15…16…"

Charlie Haas counted off the reps he made on the bench press. The former WWE Tag Team Champion was getting ready to make his return to the WWE roster. So he was working out at the local gym in Dallas.

"17…18…19…20!"

He placed the barbell back on the holder and sat up. Charlie grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat that formed on his face.

Last June, he married Jackie Gayda and felt things could only get better. But after returning from their honeymoon, they were both fired.

Jackie eventually found employment with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling whereas Charlie worked on the independent scene. After being told that TNA was not interested in him, he received a call from the WWE to bring him back.

So now, Charlie trained aggressively for when they finally did call him up.

He got up from the bench and went to where he placed his gym bag. As he opened his bag to put his towel back in, his cell phone rang. He reached in and flipped it open.

"Hello," Charlie answered.

"_Hey Charlie, it's Johnny Ace."_

"Oh hey Johnny, what's up?" Charlie asked the man.

"_Nothing much," the other man replied. "What are you doing right now?"_

"Nothing really, just working out."

"_So are you almost finished with your bookings?"_

"Yeah, I just finished up the last of my independent dates a while ago," the former WWE Tag Team Champion replied honestly.

"_Well, that's certainly good to hear," Johnny said. "With that in mind, are you doing anything on Monday?"_

"No, why?" Charlie curiously asked.

"_You're getting the call up," Johnny said with a smile. "You'll be redebuting on RAW this Monday. You're going to be brought in as a surprise opponent for Shelton as part of his feud with RVD."_

"No way," Charlie asked as he heard what the other man said. "Are you serious?"

"_Very much so, Charlie," Johnny said. "I just wanted to give the heads-up and let you know that you're back. Listen, I have to do a couple of more things so I'm going to run. I'll see you on Monday but please give me a call and we'll go into further details."_

"Yeah sure, I'll be sure to talk to you later in the week," Charlie said.

"_Sounds good."_

"Thank you very much, Johnny"

"_You're welcome, Charlie," Johnny said. "Bye."_

"Bye."

Charlie hung up the phone, still trying to comprehend what just happened. He had to head home to tell Jackie the good news.

Charlie placed all his stuff back in his gym bag and left the gym. He didn't even bother to take a quick shower since he was so excited.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Haas residence, Jackie Gayda-Haas made dinner for herself and Charlie.

"Okay, let's add a little more salt."

She took a little bit and placed it in the pot of sauce. The TNA Knockout took the wooden spoon and stirred it up before taking it out again and tasting it.

"Perfect!"

At that moment, the telephone rang. Jackie turned the boiler down and went to answer it.

"Hello?" she said after picking up the phone.

"_Hello, Mrs. Haas," the person on the other line said. "This is Dr. Reynolds."_

"Oh, hi doctor."

"_I just wanted to give you a call to let you know the results of the test," the doctor said._

"Really?" the former WWE Diva asked. "Please tell me."

"_It came back positive," the other man answered._

"Oh my god, that's so amazing," the blond woman gasped.

"_Congratulations, Jackie," he said. "To both you and your husband."_

"I'm sure Charlie will be thrilled to hear the news as well," Jackie said. "Thanks again, doctor."

"_My pleasure, Mrs. Haas," Dr. Reynolds said. "Have a good night."_

"Yes, same to you."

Jackie placed the phone back on the receiver, trying to grasp the news she heard. The blonde was so lost in thought as her hand went down to her stomach, that she didn't even hear the car pull up outside nor did she hear the front door open.

"Jackie?" Charlie called out to his wife. "I'm home, hon!"

The woman in question was brought out of her little daydream. "I'm in the kitchen."

Charlie entered the kitchen, spotting his wife by the telephone and wrapping his arms around her. "I've got to tell you something."

Jackie smiled but soon pushed him away. "You stink Charlie and you're all sweaty too."

"Hey now, you never use to complain about that before."

"I know," she giggled. "But you really stink this time. You smell like the inside of a foot locker."

"Okay, I'll run upstairs and take a shower. How long before dinner is ready?"

"About 15 minutes," she said.

"Plenty of time," Charlie said as he ran out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Jackie contemplated on how to tell him the news she heard while at the same time wondering what he had to tell her.

* * *

Sometime later, Charlie and Jackie were enjoying dinner.

Charlie, now clean and refreshed, takes a bite of the spaghetti dinner that Jackie cooked up.

"This is delicious, Jacks."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I do my best."

"You certainly do, babe." Charlie grabbed a quick drink of water when he realized he had to tell her the good news. "Oh I just remembered. I have some good news."

"It's funny you should mention that because I have some news of my own."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "But you go first."

"Okay." He placed his fork on the plate. "When I was at the gym today, I got a call from Johnny Ace."

"Oh?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah." He could barely contain his excitement. "I got the call up to the main roster. I'm going to redebut on RAW this Monday."

"Really?" Jackie was happy for her husband. "Honey, that's great!"

"And there's more. I'll be taking on Shelton," the blond man said.

"That'll definitely be something."

"I tell ya Jackie, I feel like I'm having one hell of a great day!" Charlie remembered something. "Oh I'm sorry, what's your news?"

"You really want to hear it?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Well," she began. "Your day is going to get a whole lot better."

"Really?" he asked.

Jackie looked down at her plate and back up at her husband. "I'm pregnant."

Charlie was speechless. After letting it sink in, he found his voice again. "You are?"

"Yeah, I'm a couple of weeks along now. I got a call from the doctor just before you got home."

She looked at her husband wondering if he was going to say anything else. Instead, she saw him get up from his chair and walk over to her.

"Come on."

"What?" she asked.

"Come on," he helped her out of her chair and embraced her in his arms. "I'm going to be a daddy."

Jackie returned the embrace. "I guess it's safe to say that you're happy."

Charlie gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

With him getting back into the WWE and the thought of becoming a parent, he was more than happy.

"Babe," he said with a smile. "I feel blessed."

**THE END**

Aw, isn't that adorable? Well I hope you all liked it as I worked really hard on it. I'm really happy for both Charlie and Jackie. If any of you frequented the WWE website, then you would've noticed an article a while back after Charlie made his WWE return on how he and Jackie are expecting their first child. So that's the main inspiration for this story.

Also, I want to go ahead and let all of you know that I have not forgotten about "The Brotherhood" or "Devil's Night." I will update those soon (either Wednesday or Thursday). Not to mention I have two other stories in the works that will come out around the same time featuring two of my favorite pairings. I'm not going to tell you about them. It's a surprise. Hee hee hee. But I'm sure you all like them.

Once again, I apologize for the long delay in not posting anything. But I will do what I can to make it up to you all. So go ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying, "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
